My Own Will
by ElusiveEcho
Summary: Cloud was hit by a mysterious technique from Sephiroth and was sent on his way to an unknown world. Many questions run through his mind as he lives his life there all the while trying to find a way home. He has his friends and family waiting. Now Cloud is searching for answers. Much like he had before. This story is in this archive for the sole reason to inspire!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Final Fantasy VII.**

 **Yes I know that this is a crossover, but it is in the regular archive for the sole reason to inspire some writers to possibly make similar stories. You know, spread the possibilities. Something like that. Of course this type of crossover can also be inspired by the Death Battle between Yang and Tifa.**

Chapter 1

"Stay where you belong... in my memories." said a man that stood atop of a high building that overlooked the wrecked land below and crumbles buildings. Some looked like that like they were cut perfectly clean as well. Probably from the result of the fight that had just occurred between the man and the other male figure that was floating in mid air over his head.

The man that floated in the sky was looking down at his opponent below him. This man was named Sephiroth.

Sephiroth is a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather suspenders crossed over it. Sephiroth's long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face. He held a long masamune with some blood along the blade. A single black wing was jotting out of his right shoulder blade, flapping occasionally. Feathers fell from it to the ground below.

With a small smirk, Sephiroth spoke back to the one he was defeated by for the second time.

"I will... never be a memory, Cloud." The man named Cloud narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth.

Cloud Strife stood tall and watched carefully.

Cloud wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm, leaving his right arm revealing skin. Cloud has a pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir, a wolf that is associated with him. A pink ribbon was tied on his left arm, in remembrance of his friend that had passed away. His spiky blonde hair was one of the most noticeable feature since it represented a chocobo. Currently, he had some cuts and was bleeding from them slightly. he was panting slightly from exhaustion and overuse of his magic.

Cloud held the one sword that was in his hand and readied himself in case Sephiroth made a move, but raised an eyebrow when parts of Sephiroth started to disappear in feathers and dust.

"Congratulations Cloud. You've beaten me." Sephiroth said. Cloud was still tensed and on guard because Sephiroth didn't lose his smirk. He had a bad feeling about it.

"But, I am not going to leave without giving you your prize. What was it going to be again? Despair? Pain?" Sephiroth guessed as he dissolved slowly. Cloud didn't like where this was going. Following his gut feeling, he quickly went to grab the other swords that were stabbed onto the building near him.

"Oh I know. Your gift is special. This is a technique that I haven't tested yet before you defeated me the first time." Sephiroth said before he raised a hand that wasn't dissolving and aimed at Cloud as some sort of energy was generating at the palm of his hand. Cloud had luckily managed to collect his sword pieces and combine them to make a large broadsword and block the incoming attack.

The energy was fired at Cloud as he block it from making contact with himself. When the energy made contact with the fused blade, it began to push Cloud back. Cloud gritted his teeth in effort and had to use what power he had left in him to encase himself in a blue fiery aura and enhance his strength. However, it didn't seem to be enough and only seemed to be charging the attack as it somehow absorbed his aura.

'Not...good!' Cloud thought in slight panic while he dug his feet into the building roof, leaving a trail of ruble as he was being pushed back. He couldn't hold on any longer and wouldn't be able to dodge the projectile at the amount of force it was giving. Something shined at the corner of Cloud's eye, making him turn his blue green eyes to peeked at it, only to widen in horror.

Sephiroth had his sword in a spear grip and through the long sword at Cloud. Could couldn't deflect it or dodge it thanks to his struggle with the projectile, meaning that he couldn't escape what was to come. Cloud was next greeted with immense pain as his fusion sword was knocked away from him thanks to the masamune and was hit directly with the glowing mysterious energy ball. Next thing he knew he was being raised up from the ground and was beginning to be encased by the energy. It grew in size and grew brighter by the second.

"You may have won now, but we are only holding out true fight for later. One of dark and light." Sephiroth said to Cloud as the blinding light grew brighter and soon surrounded him as well with only his upper body left that wasn't dissolved.

* * *

[Unknown]

Cloud couldn't see anything. All that there was to see was darkness. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even feel or see himself. He had tried to raise his hands to his face, but felt nothing and saw nothing.

'Where the hell am I?!' Cloud thought in urgency. His thoughts were echoed as if he was in a empty room. Cloud tried everything he could possibly do to get something to appear or happen. He tried, magic, moving, and speaking but got no results.

'Why am I here!? Where is Sephiroth!?' Cloud thought as he searched through his memories as to how he got to where ever he was. The only thing he could remember was that Sephiroth had shot something at him, and had been successful in hitting him after a small struggle. Cloud then remembered that he was lifted off the ground and all he felt was pain as the bright light consumed him. And now here he was. In an unknown abyss without any way to get in contact with Tifa or anyone.

Just when Cloud was about to sigh in annoyance and hopelessness, he saw a small glint of light ahead of him. The small light grew slowly, lighting up everything around him. Cloud could feel the warmth of it and had gained his senses and sight back. He could now see that he was in his still battle damaged clothes. He checked his sword holsters, and sighed in disappointment when he didn't see his swords in them. Choosing to ignore his sword problem for now, he looked to the still growing light and with the only option before him, he walked towards it. The warmth growing the closer he got.

'Where ever this is taking, I hope that it is somewhere near Midgar or anywhere I know' he thought with some hope filling in his chest. Cloud walked towards the light with his guard up in case he was attacked after he went through.

* * *

[Unknown]

Cloud opened his eyes, but quickly closed them to block out the sudden sting in his eyes from the sun the hung above him. The soft familiar feeling of grass was below him and the ones surrounding him swayed with the cool breeze. Cloud could hear chirps of birds and the rustling of leaves around him. He smelt the outdoors and the sound of rushing water.

Cloud slightly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. Thanks to the mako in his system that enhanced his senses and body, he could see his surroundings within a few seconds. He sat up from his laying position and rubbed his aching head. His blonde hair getting in the way of his sight slightly.

Cloud looked around and had confirmed that he was in a forest somewhere. Cloud slowly got up to his feet, while still making sure he saw every detail where he was.

'A forest? That's good I guess, but it doesn't help me pinpoint as to where I am." he thought as he felt the breeze once again. Glancing around, Cloud didn't know why, but everything seemed to be...bigger. Like as if his field of view was different slightly.

Cloud also noticed something odd. Like why he felt the breeze of the wind on his legs when he was supposed to have long pants. He took a look at himself and couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. How the hell did he turn into a kid!? What was he 14 again!?

Looking over himself, Cloud tried to see if he was just being delusional, but sadly wasn't. He was wearing khaki shorts along with a black t-shirt with a necklace that had his Fenrir badge hanging from the silver chain.

Cloud groaned at his bad luck and tried to see if there was somewhere he could look at his face. Luckily the running water was nearby. He walked to the small slow paced river and looked at his reflection. Once he got a good look at himself, he huffed at his looks for they were like how he was when he lived in Nibelheim with Tifa. He had his old pony tail and his wild spiked hair he had back then before he smoothed it out when he was in his older body. Honestly, he liked his hair on his old body, so was probably going to get it cut later on.

Cloud gritted his teeth in anger before he grabbed a nearby rock adn threw it into the forest out of rage.

"Damn it Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled. Usually he wasn't this open with his emotions, but whatever Sephiroth did to him had practically made him weak compared to before. Now he had to find a way home through a most likely monster infested forest as a kid and train to get his strength back. What's also raging is that he had lost his fusion sword. He had spent a lot of effort to make it as well as the loss of his materia. He could get more, but that depends on if he made it through the forest alive. The only thing that was good about his situation was that he still had the enhancements of the mako injections.

Cloud took deep breathes to calm himself and return to his regular stoic self.

'This is not good! I'm going to have to careful in traversing the forest and try to find a town or city fast.' he thought. With that thought in mind, he looked to see the time by using the sun and came to the conclusion that it was about 1:00 pm or so. He only had a few more hours before it gets dark so he had to move.

Cloud looked around before he picked a random direction and went through the treeline and into the forest. Once Cloud was gone from the small clearing, the rock that was through into the forest was thrown back into the clearing as a large set of red eyes and growls made themselves known in the forest.

* * *

[In The Forest]

So far, Cloud hasn't encountered any monsters which was good, yet worrying. Keeping his guard up, he quickly maneuvered over large roots or boulders. Time passed as Cloud moved through nature. Some things have made Cloud extra cautious, such as no signs of animal life. The only thing that gave him hints of some sort of animal or monster that lived in the empty forest was the claw marks that scratched the trunks of some trees and slight change in terrain that looked like footsteps from a monster. A lot of trees were also knocked down leading to somewhere.

Taking the risk of following either trail was dangerous, yet there had to be a reason for the most likely monster to make these marks and tracks. taking the claw tracks would be a better choice compared to the large footsteps.

With little time to decide, Cloud just followed the claw tracks. It's a risk he could take if the monsters were actually fighting someone or something. Hopefully a group of people that could lead him out of the forest.

The sunlight noticeably was dimming when Cloud started to hear noises of the familiar sound of metal cutting flesh. Cloud came to a scene of a group of bipedal wolves with black fur and red eyes. One of them was the most unique due to the fact that it has bone pieces that acted as armor. Red tribal lines were on the bones as it's red eyes glared at it's current opponent.

There standing tall was a someone that had a cloak on, not showing anything under it. The person was wielding a highly advanced looking scythe. It was weird looking to Cloud because of it's handle being that of a sniper and the barrel was attached to the blade of a scythe.

Cloud stayed out of sight and watched silently as the hooded figure twirled the scythe around lazily yet expertly. The wolves growled at the hooded person as they circled around to get 'em from from all angles. The person however wasn't intimidated by them.

When they were in position, the wolves initiated their attack. They got onto all fours and pounced at the person. Said person just huffed at them and with quick handling, and a small laugh, the man swung the scythe along his back and sliced a few of the wolves that were in front of him first before he clenched the handle adn went to work on slicing the closest wolf that got in range. Every now and then, he would fire his weapon and shoot the head off of one of them. Luckily, Cloud was behind cover and didn't get shot. Plus, his mako eyes allowed himself to see in the now darkening forest.

The man was making quick work with the wolves up to the point that the biggest and probably the alpha of the pack had to step in. Unfortunately, The alpha didn't stand a chance as well. Before it could even touch the cloak, it was already arm less and had the sharp scythe blade behind it's head. The man smirked as the wolf roared and tried to get a bite at him. The man didn't let it however, as he pulled the trigger on his weapon adn with the recoil of the shot, he decapitated the wolfs head.

Cloud was impressed with the mans skills. He was fast and used the range of his scythe to his advantage. With the rifle being a part of the scythe, Cloud found it unique and interesting. Not only did Cloud like his skills, he also noticed the slight glow he radiated when he made swift dodges and with each shot he made left a slight trail of the same glow.

'Must be the use of magic...' Cloud thought as the man sighed and stretched , causing some popping sounds to echo in the forest.

"Shit Ruby, this prototype of yours is already impressive on its own. With my training, you'll be a force to be reckoned with." the man said to himself while taking out a flask and taking a swig. When he was done, he looked at Clouds direction.

"Alright. You can come out now. No need to hide from me." The voice of the man said through the forest.

Cloud mentally sighed at his carelessness and walked out to the dissolving bodies of the wolves and to the man. The man looked at Cloud. From what Cloud could tell, the man was calculating him and with a raised eyebrow, the man spoke.

"What's a little brat like you doing here in the middle of the forest?"

"I could say the same for you. It's not everyday you see a scythe wielding drunkard killing the big bad wolf in the forest." Cloud countered. The man chuckled as he pulled his hood down to reveal a man in his late 20's or 30's. He had slicked back black hair and red eyes.

"True that, but I still want an answer." the man said. Cloud shrugged and scratched the back of his head and looked the man in the eyes with his slightly glowing blue green eyes.

"I just sort of woke up in the middle of it. Not sure as to how I got there." Cloud told the man as said man searched if Cloud was hiding anything. The man seemed to notice that Cloud wasn't telling him any more for now and nodded.

"I see...well I am just here clearing out some of the Grimm hots pots near Vale. You just caught me in the middle of doing my job as a huntsmen." the man took out his hand for Cloud to shake. "Names Qrow, Qrow Branwen. And you are kid?" The man known as Qrow introduced himself and asked for Clouds name.

Cloud looked at the hand with his stoic expression before he slowly took the hand and shook it.

"Could Strife." he simply said. After they shook hands and let go, Qrow brought out a device that projected something on it. Cloud could only tell the numbers that was on it. Like his phs he used to have on him.

"Well Cloud, since you're by yourself from what I could guess. I will call in on Vale HQ and let them know about you before we go there. Then we can find your parents." Qrow told Cloud. The blonde sighed and looked to the man as he was about to press the call button. However, before Qrow could hit the call button, Cloud said something.

"I actually don't have a family. I live by myself." Cloud said.

Qrow stared at Cloud for a second before he groaned and hung up the device. When he put it back into his pants pocket, he then motioned for Cloud to follow him as he began to walk away.

"Well damn. Looks like your with me. I was going to bring you to an orphanage in Vale, but I think we both know that that's not going to happen." Qrow said as he vaulted over an overgrown root. Cloud followed just as fluently.

"Oh? And why do you think that?" Cloud asked. He was actually curious about why the man wouldn't send him to an orphanage. I mean from what he's heard so far from their conversation, he was somewhere he didn't know. He has never heard of Vale before. Even with the world map he uses for his delivery service, he has never seen any place called Vale. And he knew the map like the back of his hand.

Qrow huffed and faced Cloud in the eyes, slightly narrowed.

"Because the look in your eyes tells me why. Plus that stoic expression shows your maturity and is a sign of your achievements...or your failures. A place in the orphanage would only keep you brooding. I'm going to be working to bring a grin to your face. And to help you with your experiences. The glow in your eyes also show an old soul. Something a kid like you shouldn't have." Qrow said as a smile was brought to his face.

Cloud was slightly surprised, but he didn't show it. He was used to hiding his expressions. Cloud hummed in acceptance with the scythe wielders answer.

"I see, but from what I can tell, your not the care taking kind of guy." Cloud guessed. Qrow laughed slightly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah your pretty accurate on that! I'm not the best when it came to kids. But doesn't mean that I can't try. If it makes you feel any better about staying with me, I have two nieces that I took care of every now and then. They turned out great! Best ass kickers I've ever seen at their age. One of them even picked up my adventurous look on things." Qrow said to humor Cloud. A small smirk came to Clouds face.

"Can't wait to meet them." Cloud said in a low tone. Qrow was able to catch it though. The man nodded and continued their path through the forest. All the while taking another drink of his flask.

* * *

[Vale Borders]

When Cloud and Qrow reached the edge of the forest, it was already near midnight. Neither of them seemed tired though. Qrow wasn't tired because he used to the lack of sleep and was determined to get Cloud settled first before he went to sleep. As for Cloud, he was able to stay up for 10 or so days straight. Not a problem for him.

"Alright Cloud. Lets go on into Vale and get to my apartment. We just have to get past the city outpost that keeps the Grimm away from Vale." Qrow said all the while taking out his phone device.

Cloud just hummed as an answer while following the huntsmen. When they got to the outpost, they were just asked to place their scroll on a scan panel to register them into the city. However, since Cloud didn't have a scroll, he was stopped along with Qrow.

"Hold it! We will need this boys identification sir if you would like to enter the city." said a uniformed soldier. Cloud grunted in annoyance and was about to speak, but Qrow beat him to it.

"Don't worry about identification. This boy was lost in the forest because he was recently in the Signal Academy scouting trip I was hosting. As you can see, I am teacher at the school." Qrow lied expect for the last part. The soldier looked at his tablet and after a few seconds of searching, he nodded.

"Yes, I can see that, but the boy needs to be checked and registered into the Vale city system. I can't let him in without registration. Even if you are a huntsmen, I would get fired if I just let this slide." the soldier said.

Qrow nodded and decided to do the next necessary thing.

"I will then say that this boy doesn't have an ID because he had lost his scroll in the forest." Qrow said. The soldier nodded and turned to Cloud.

"Young man, I need you to come with me to check the records for-" The soldier was cut off when Qrow interrupted.

"Cloud here is actually a special case and was allowed to have all of his records to be erased because of his dangerous abilities." Qrow lied.

"Then please come with me to make a new one." the soldier said as he walked into the outpost. Cloud was groaning in annoyance on the inside. Qrow saw the slight slouch Cloud did and chuckled before he ruffled Clouds spiky hair. Cloud slapped it away and followed the soldier with Qrow right behind him.

After Cloud got his new ID and was in the records as Cloud Strife, orphan child, age 14 and birth day was on August 11th. He was a student at Signal Academy as a second year.

* * *

[Vale]

Both Qrow and Cloud walked along the night streets to Qrows place and Clouds new home.

"I will set up some rules tomorrow later on. We just need to get some sleep. We are staying here for the weekend before we head on over to Patch. There, we will start on getting you settled in with my nieces and brother in law while I settle some business of my own." Qrow listed. Cloud listened intently to the list before he raised an eyebrow.

"How come I am going to your nieces place?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I do work mostly as a huntsmen so I travel a lot. Don't want to drag your broody ass along with me. It could be dangerous. Plus, you are registered as a Signal student. I can't have you late for your first day at school a year over or more. Heck I don't even know if you can fight yet. Or if you even have aura!" Qrow explained.

"So essentially I am going to be dropped off to do my part as a student and study to be a hunter... ." Cloud summarized with his far away look on his face.

Qrow saw the look, and didn't bother to mention it. Cloud would tell him eventually when they spend more time together and trust each other.

"Over there you will learn how to fight and such from my brother in law. He wouldn't mind." Qrow said with a wave of his hand.

Cloud grunted and looked to the upcoming building that had a apartment complex housing number. With what Qrow had told him, he probably had multiple apartments in different areas.

When they got inside, it was plain and slightly messy from Qrows carelessness and rush to missions. Dishes filled the sink and laundry was sprawled around the living room. Cloud could smell the alcohol lingering in the air. Something he was used to at the 7th Heaven. Brings back memories that Cloud would keep closely.

Cloud blankly stared at the mess while Qrow casually walked in.

"Sorry about the mess but I didn't expect to have a kid sleeping over in such short notice." Qrow said as he took off his cloak and hung it on a rack near the door.

"Make yourself at home for the next few days. There is some food in the kitchen if your hungry. I'm not much of a cook so most of the time I just order take out. If you can make something help yourself. Hell you could even have some of the beer in there if ya think you can handle it!" Qrow said as he laid on the couch and was instantly asleep.

Cloud shut the door behind him and locked it. he sighed and walked to the kitchen to make something small with the little knowledge on cooking he got from Tifa.

'Tifa...' Cloud lost himself in thought. His friends were probably worried about him. Tifa was probably searching all over the place for him. Denzel and Marlene were also going to be crying about his disappearance.

Clutching the knife in his hand that he was using to cut some vegetables, Cloud grimaced at the thought of his family being upset and worried for his sake.

'I have to find out where I am and how to get back to Gaia quick!' Cloud thought as he looked out the window that was over the sink.

'I have to leave this world some how because I know for sure that Gaia didn't have a shattered moon over our heads.' Cloud thought as the glow of his eyes scanned the moon above along with the stars.

* * *

END

 **Did you like? This is just a Pilot chapter so I want to know your opinion. It help me a lot!**

 **Just a warning though, This was just thought up on the whim so I don't have a lot of events planned for this story. I will say that I have snit bits of plot that I want in the story so some chapters will lead to them.**

 **Not sure if I should do a harem or not. I am a Cloti fan so messing with that is kinda sad. What do you think? Should I or not. I have thought of maybe Yang being the love interest or something. Giving Cloud a harem is kinda deserving for him considering the shit he went through. Or maybe I could do a love triangle maybe? Tifa and Yang possibly?**

 **Ask questions! I would happily answer them so go ahead as long as they are professional and polite because I tend to ignore rage and all cap reviews. Just letting you know.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading. SEEE YAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **So, here is the next chapter. I feel very bad about not posting sooner! It's just that I had low interest at the time to write another chapter. But since I played Dissidia Final Fantasy for a while as Cloud, I got some drive to write it some more.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **SONOFAGODDAMNTITTYBITCHMOTHERFUCKER PFFFFUUUGH!...Why? (I did rated M this story right?)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Warm Welcome

*Clunk*

The back of a cars trunk clicked into place as Qrow carried some of his stuff towards the rather average house that was away from the town that they had recently drove past on Patch Island.

Cloud leaned casually on the hood of the car with his new attire that he had gotten from Qrow (Who was reluctant to buy anything for him...) in the town. Cloud conveniently ended up wearing the same clothing that looked like his uniform from when he was in the infantry unite in Shinra. The only thing missing was his helmet and gun that would be holstered at his side. While they were there, Qrow had made him get a haircut. He wanted to shave him bald, but Cloud had refused and just went for the same hairstyle he had before he landed in Remnant.

That's another thing he had done while in the city. While Qrow said he was going to go and 'Do some business' Cloud had went to the local library to study up on this world. Learning that this world was pretty similar to his only resulted in a raised eyebrow from him.

'This world is oblivious to the lifestream, don't use Materia but instead use Dust, Have Semblances and Aura instead of Magic and Mana... Rather convenient that they are so similar yet slightly different. Remnant, a fitting name for a world filled with creatures that are only existing to eliminate humanity. However I would say that it is like Gaia either way.' Cloud thought with his stoic expression hardening slightly at the thought of the Schnee Dust Company being like Shinra. Only that the Schnee's involved discrimination towards Faunus. At least that is what's been said from Faunus themselves.

'Maybe theirs a group of tree huggers fighting to stop the Schnee Company from stealing the planets lifeforce her as well?' Cloud though with slight humor before it changed to a grim expression.

'The White Fang...'

Cloud had seen a newspaper stand with new on a group of Faunus that act in violence and terrorism. Nothing like how AVALANCHE did things. Yes, maybe they have shut down a few sectors from their power sources, but nothing like killing people in the process. The Whie Fang have been stealing train cargos and on occasions, taking people hostage in Schnee company buildings. The white fang was just increasing the discrimination instead of proving humans wrong. Their actions have just made things worse for Faunus who aren't involved as well.

A sigh escaped Cloud's lips as he closed his eyes for a second.

"What'cha sighing about?"

Cloud opened his eyes and looked to who asked him the question. Standing before him was a man who stood tall with a small smile and a curious grin on his face. Cloud looked at the man for a second to analyze him.

He was a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline who also has a tattoo on his right wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

Cloud hummed before he stood up straight and kept his eyes elsewhere but the man.

"Nothing, just about my time here." Cloud said simply. The mans smile widened.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so nervous here. Everyone is chill." he said nicely before he stretched his hand out in greetings. "Names Taiyang Xiao Long. I will be looking out for you from now on. Hope to know you better!" Taiyang said enthusiastically, much to Cloud's annoyance and pain. Reason being that it sort of reminded him of Yuffie's joyful self.

"Yeah..." was Clouds reply as he took the hand and shook before he turned his head back away. Taiyang laughed slighly before he turned towards the house.

"Well, you'll get used to being here. I'll allow you some privacy now. But just to let you know I do NOT allow relationships between by baby girls, is that understood!" Taiyang roared to Cloud. Said man turned boy just looked indifferent and instantly said "Not interested." much to Taiyang's joy.

"Good! Then we won't have any problems then." Cloud just grunted after the man said his part, he left. Qrow decided to step next to Cloud.

"So, wanna say anything before I take my leave?" Qrow said while looking at Cloud with a flash of hope and suspicion for more info on the boy. Cloud stayed silent. When Qrow didn't get anything, he just shrugged, giving up and went to the drivers side of the car.

"Yeah sure, be silent. I don't give a rats ass anyways." Qrow grumbled as he took out the collapsed for of the weapon he used when Cloud first met him and tossed it to Cloud.

"Ay! Make sure you give this to Ruby when she gets back. Tell her that it still needs a few adjustments and a bit of strength in the shot and she's good with her prototype till I get back next month." Qrow instructed.

"Mm, Thanks" was all Qrow heard before he smirked and got in the car. Cloud walked away from the car without looking back as Qrow drove off.

* * *

[Inside The Xiao Long Residence]

Now, Cloud sat on one of the chairs in the dinning room of the house while Taiyang made lunch. The man worked in the kitchen while Cloud spent some time in his thoughts. Most of it being about what he was going to do now.

'I can't stay being a student to some combat school. I have to get information on the different types of Dust here. If they work the same as Materia, then maybe I could find something like teleportation. It had to be what Sephiroth used. Unless it was a technique, I don't think I'll be going anywhere. However, the only Dust there is are elemental based. Nothing like Summoning exists. Looks like I'm going to have to find a way to _make_ the Dust.' Cloud shook his head in exhaustion at just the thought.

He had read about how scientists had mixed dust to get different results. A subject called Dust Chemistry and Alchemy. It's complicated and difficult to get the right amount of mixtures and mathematics. Cloud knew that this was going to be a frustrating and long time in Remnant. To make things worse, he had no way of even knowing how to get to his world even if he made the Dust.

Cloud was snapped out of his thoughts when a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him along with a glass of water.

"Alright Cloud, enough brooding. Eat up. The girls will be back form school soon so introduce yourself to them then. They should have been informed about your stay. Your room will be across Yang's, she will show you where. I've got to head out for a bit. I'll be home later tonight." Taiyang informed before he walked to the hall leading to the front door.

Cloud grunted in understanding before he slowly ate his food. His mind was still off somewhere else, but he still heard what his fellow blonde said. Taiyang nodded before he headed out the door.

When Cloud heard the door close, he stopped eating and exhaled audibly.

* * *

Hours Later

Time had passed after Cloud had finished his food. When he cleaned the dishes and put them away, he went off to look around the house. There were the essentials that houses needed like bathrooms, bedrooms, laundry room, kitchen and the dinning room he was previously in and a living room. Their garage interested Cloud when he saw the motorcycle parked in it. It made him want to drive Fenrir again. Sadly he was in a different world so he couldn't see his hard worked on bike. Onward, he ignored the rooms that were labeled 'Ruby's Room' and 'Yang's Room' to honor their privacy. The room across from 'Yang's Room' was probably his. He could remember Taiyang mentioning one of his daughters named Yang showing his room that was across from hers.

Eventually, After Cloud left his room as it was for he would take care of it later and walked out to the backyard through the back screen door. The yard acted more like a arena then anything with the borderlines made for spars and the weapons rack off to the side. Cloud had already knew he would see something like this since he was going to be living with a family of Hunters.

Cloud saw the many scratch marks the littered the yard along with the many broken equipment that were piled to the side for trash. Burn marks were also everywhere. The hero of Gaia walked to the rack of weapons and looked through them. He was looking for a specific one out of them all and was sad to not see a greatsword anywhere.

With a click of his tongue, Cloud just grabbed a regular sword and tested the weight. It was super light to him. With a couple of test swings, he took another one from the rack that was similar and did some quick slashes in the air. The familiar feeling of holding a weapon came to him as he went with his instincts and followed his usual katas he does in the morning with his pieces of the fusion sword. Delivering a combo of horizontal and vertical cuts in the air and jumping high to an invisible target, sending more skilled quick slashes.

Landing on the ground, he unconsciously tried to fuse his sword together, only resulting in him banging them against each other. He stopped his movements and looked to the swords. A feeling of embarrassment flowed in him before he pushed it aside and went back to practicing a bit. He hadn't held a sword in a long time so he wanted to see if he was getting rusty. He also wanted to find out his current bodies capabilities. Being 14 would restrict his body so why not see what he could do with it?

Cloud continued to work out in the back to waste time before he met with the rest of the family that was taking care of him.

* * *

[At Signal Academy]

"Now since we have finished all of the announcements for this assembly, please enjoy the rest of your days before school starts. I hope to see great thing from you. Thank you." Came a old mans voice through a speaker that was at the front of a building that had a label next to it's door saying 'Arena'. The next few seconds after, boys and girls ranging from 13 to 17 stormed out of the building quickly to get home or to hang out with friends.

One in particular was walking out with a drowsy expression on her face.

"Hey Yang! Wait up!" came a female voice from behind the girl named Yang. ( Just search Yang Xiao Long Kid on Google and the first picture is what she looks like. Just a little taller to match a 14 year old's height. She looks like a 10 year old in the picture. In case you want specifics, she should be wearing a brown coat.)

Yang looked behind her and saw her friend she made last year in Signal Academy, Grace run up to her and pant slightly before she had a smile spread across her face. Yang smiled back before she yawned.

Grace was just your average huntress in training with her clothes being rather plain out of school. A pair of blue jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was black and her eyes were maroon. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail with some of her bangs framing her face. The hair was a suggestion from Yang since she thought she looked good with one.

"Woah girl! Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Grace asked with concern. Yang played with her hair with a yawn before she finally answered.

"Yeah, I got some sleep, but I was just so bored of the constant speech after speech from teachers that I fell asleep. *YAWN* And now I feel like I didn't get enough. I could sleep right now Gracey!" Yang groaned as she leaned on Grace playfully. Grace was taken by surprise and tried to keep herself and Yang standing.

"Yang! You can sleep at your house, not on me!" the black haired girl groaned under Yang's weight. The blonde giggled and got off her friend before they resumed to walk out of the school yard.

"You know, I don't know why they would give student a assembly when school is just a few weeks away! I could have been doing something totally better during then." complained the lilac eyed girl. Grace rolled her eyes at Yang.

"Doing what? Breaking into clubs and rejecting guys?" Grace said teasingly while eyeing a couple of boys that were staring in their direction. The boys saw her look and turned their heads in a different direction to hide their blush and whispers to each other. Yang huffed and looked away from Grace.

"Well the clubs are for personal reasons, while the boys are just a normal thing. It's not my fault they want the Yang!" she said while gesturing to herself. Her friend chuckled with another roll of her eyes.

They soon came to a road intersection where they had to split to go to their destinations. For Grace, home. While Yang went to the elementary school of Patch to pick up her sister Ruby. The girls said their goodbyes before they split. Now Yang was by herself and in her thoughts.

'Alright, now that the school assembly is over and done with, I just need to pick up Ruby and then head home to prepare for the guy that will stay with us for a while. I'm going to need to head to the store for dinner's ingredients as well. Especially for cookies as well. Ruby completed her recent prototype on her weapon so she deserves a reward. Qrow should be testing it out by now...' Yang stopped in her tracks for a second as her thoughts went back to the guest they were having.

'Wonder what he's like? Dad just said that it was a boy who was staying over and that he was a silent type. Anything else was just kept to himself. I'm going to have to beat it out of him later if I don't get anything from this boy.' Yang thought with a mischievous and confident smirk on her face.

Yang put the thought to the side for later and made a mental list for groceries. After a couple of minutes later, she came upon school building with some kids being taken by their parents and some walking home to friends houses. What Yang however was paying more attention to was the lone girl with her black and red highlights waiting by a tree.

"Ruby!" Yang called. Ruby looked up at the familiar voice and smiled happily before she practically disappeared and reappeared in fromt of Yang with a trail of rose petals behind her. Yang looked at their girl with disapproval.

"Ruby Rose! I thought we agreed that you shouldn't use your semblance until you were in complete control over it!" she scolded. Ruby lost her smile and changed it into a frown. Her shoulders slumped as she looked at Yang with annoyance.

Ruby Roseis 11 years old soon to be 12 and is the younger stepsister of Yang with black hair that had a fade of red in it. Silver colored eyes that came from her mother. Pale skin and a cute little button like nose that made her undeniably cutter than she already was. No one could resist her when she wanted something and used her face to increase the possibility.

Ruby is a very shy yet energetic character. When around friends and family, she is a bubbling mess that couldn't contain itself. When with unfamiliar people and environment, she was a complete introvert to others. Something that she also does as a hobby is to read about weapons and make them. She could already out grade her classmates in elementary school but she still needed to learn the basics instead of mechanic talk.

She was wearing a red hoodie and khaki shorts along with black sandals. Her appearance made her look tomboyish and it was something she was always nagged about from Yang. She was tired of being told to "Look like a girl for the boys!" by Yang. Even if she didn't understand what Yang means, she just thought that Yang had a problem with her fashion sense.

"Com'n sis! It was only a couple of feet distance! It's not like I'm going to trip over my hood from there to here. I've learnt how to avoid that!" Ruby complained. Yang however wasn't having it. She cared a lot about her sister and she wasn't going to have her falling and breaking her neck.

"That may be so, but that still is dangerous! What if you hit someone when you came here?! Then you both would have broken your necks!" Ruby groaned at the words of her sister before she began to walk in the direction of their house.

"Don't you walk away from me missy! Besides, we are heading to the store to get the stuff for dinner. We _are_ having a guest stay with us for a while so we are gonna treat him with my cooking." Yang informed. Ruby looked back at her sister.

"Can't you just go by yourself? I can get home just fine by myself. You just pick me up because Dad said so." Ruby said hopefully. Yang just shook her head in denial and crossed arms.

"Nuh Uh! Your coming with me. And we keep an eye on you for good reasons. When your alone, you either get lost or you loose track of time in a weapons shop." the blonde rebutted, making the younger girl pout cutely.

Yang sighed at the look before she grinned slightly for she knew a way to cheer the girl up. When she walked past the girl, she turned around to face Ruby, now walking backwards, she grinned and set the bait.

"You know, I am thinking about making Moms special cookie recipe for desert tonight." Yang said offhandedly. Ruby perked up by this and a line of drool rolled down her chin as her eyes stared off into the distance.

"If you come with me, I can let you have the first freshly baked cookie."

Ruby took the bait and was instantly trudging towards the grocery store with one hand dragging the victoriously grinning Yang.

* * *

[Xiao Long Residence]

Sweat dripped off of Clouds chin along with the rest of his body. He had discarded his shirt a while ago when the heat had picked up and to prevent his clothes from being torn up. Why would it be torn up?

*Growl*

He had a visiter that just so happened to be nearby that wanted to get a evening snack. Sine the house was out of the town border, they had a higher chance of getting Grimm to lurk nearby. Grimm like this one for example. He came within Clouds senses when he was in the middle of testing his bodies strength limit. Thus why giant boulders were scattered around the back for his use. The weights he had found weren't enough so the EX-SOLDIER had to improvise.

Some might find his strength at his age to be outrageous(for a 14 year old.) but it's not like he could prevent himself from getting his body filled with mako during Hojo's mad experiments. He was weak then.

But anyways, that aside the creature that waltz out of the forest was covered in pitch black fur and red eyes. A bipedaled wolf that was around 5'4" in height compared to his 5'1".

Cloud huffed in annoyance at the creature. He had seen them fight against Qrow before and he could already tell that it attacks based on instincts without any strategy. This Grimm is mostly seen in packs. This made Cloud keep caution in case any more of them came out. He also didn't want to wreck Taiyang's backyard either.

Calmly, Cloud stood tall with both swords held in his hands and ready at his side. The Grimm took this as a sign of aggression as it went on all fours and started to circle him. The chocobo like haired warrior watched it with careful and steeled eyes. When the wolf was behind Cloud and could get a advantage from behind, it pounced towards Cloud with a howl.

'Very obvious' Was the thought Cloud had before he spun around in one swift turn and trisected the Grimm with both swords easily. The body fell helplessly to the ground in three pieces, the head, upper body and lower Cloud was more disappointed than anything.

'I expected more. Maybe the rest of the pack would prove their danger status.' Cloud thought as he turned his head behind him to see a already gathered group of Grimm growling at him. Cloud could notice one of them being notably different from the rest. It was more built and had bone structures on its body, mostly the head, shoulders, knees and arms. Its claws are more sharp than the rest. Cloud can come to the conclusion that this was the alpha of the pack.

"Your a bother."Cloud blankly said with no emotion as he rushed the pack before they could circle him. A total of 12 wolves saw Clouds advance and went in to pounce him all at once to overwhelm him. A Cloud however easily used one of the wolves to flip over the others. He got in a few slashes to the backs of 3 before he landed. The 3 he hit howled in pain before they turned to Cloud in rage. The blonde wasn't phased as he twirled one blade in a way to say 'come on.' to them.

The wolves snarled before they charged again, this time more spread out in order to quickly surround him. Cloud watched as a few ran past and skid to a stop behind him. They had formed a wide circle and started to close in on him. Still blue mako infused eyes watched as one decided to pay him back for cutting one of their brethren. Cloud dodged left before he cut it in half. Two than attacked from both sides, but Cloud jumped up and let the two collide. When he landed, he dashed towards them and slashed right to left twice in a row before he did a slash uppercut, sending the decapitated Grimm parts at the sky as they dissolved.

'Very basic strategy but can maul you if your not careful. Most likely instincts telling them to be cautious around me. However, this seems to be more like fighting Shinra Infantry than fighting mindless dark beasts Either that's saying something or I'm over thinking this.' Cloud thought as he twirled past a incoming claw. He then used one sword to cut off an arm and the other to cut the other. With the beast unarmed (Pun intended) Cloud kicked the back of the wolf at the still circling wolves, who looked to be backing away slightly.

A loud roar made everyone look to see the angered glare that the alpha Grimm was giving Cloud. This made the others quickly try to kill Cloud to not displease their leader.

Four this time aimed to rip the blonde apart, but he waited for them to get near. When they were within range of his weapons, he spun in an instant and cut them all in half. Not wanting to let them stall any further, Cloud kicked a body part at one wolf before he focused within himself and brought out his aura (Mana or Magical Power or whatever you want to call it.) and sent a Blade Beam at it. The wolf fell back when the body hit it, and was sliced down the middle from the beam.

Clouds breath was now audible since that Blade Beam took a quite a bit out of him. With his smaller body, the reserves within him had decreased in size. He could only do one more Limit Break before he collapsed in exhaustion.

Cursing to himself, the man turned boy blocked a pair of claws from the side and pushed the wolf back. With much slower swing, Cloud scratched the Grimm. The Grimm growled at Cloud before it tried to go for Clouds legs. Spikey jumped up, but got grazed on the leg. Before he made contact to the ground, he switched his gripping on his weapons into a back hand grip and stabbed the opposing wolf into the ground.

Now only 3 were left.

By now Cloud had noticed that the blades of these swords were already dulled to the point of only causing blunt damage. It also was damaged from the Blade Beams condensed energy within it.

'Damn, I shouldn't have used the Blade Beam. Even if it was to test my power limit, I shouldn't have used it so casually. I'm not in my old body anymore.' he thought.

*HOOOOOWWWWWW*

Cloud looked up from the ground to see his last three opponents were snarling at him. Taking out the blunt swords, Cloud used some of his energy to make a sharp edge on the blades. Not wanting to waste any more time, Cloud used a Sonic Break to get in close and stabbed in through a wolf and slashed outwards to split its body, he then used another Sonic Break to get to another, doing the same execution.

Cloud could feel the strain in his legs from the two Sonics but he pushed on to get the fight over with. Facing the alpha, Cloud dodged a swing of its sharp claws before he slashed at its legs. It roared in pain before he tried to bite at Clouds head. Thinking quickly, Cloud fell backwards into a handstand and kicked its jaw closed. While getting back up, Cloud didn't see the incoming knee of the beast and resulted in him being sent back a few feet from the force.

Blood dripped off Clouds chest. The knee had its bone pieces stabbed into him. Luckily, it wasn't too deep to puncture any organs. The brunt of the attack did however break a rib or two.

'Shit! I'm going to have to kill this thing before I lose the rest of my energy or before I take any more injuries worse than this.' Cloud thought with gritted teeth. The alpha Grimm went on all fours before it dashed at Cloud with its killing intent seeping out of it. Cloud quickly stood up and raised his blades in a cross stance and blocked the charge. His legs were trying to keep him grounded and thankfully stayed intact with the help of his enhances of mako energy.

After being pushed back a couple of feet, Cloud leapt over the wolf and while I the air looking down on it, he gather what energy he had left and used a Limit Break.

Clouds swords glowed yellow as he swung one time horizontally, causing the black furred monster to slam into the ground. Cloud then followed up with another slash in the opposite direction horizontally. The beast gained another cut along its back that was now shaping into a box without its lid. Finally, Cloud did the final blow and cut diagonally on the back of the Grimm. When he finished a X was inside the box. The yellow aura around Cloud disappeared when he completed his Limit Break Cross Slash.

The wolf Howled one last time before it laid in the crater it made from the Cross Slash dead. It began to disappear into the air like the water in a pot while boiled slowly. Cloud fell to a knee with the chipped, and beaten end swords in his hands keeping him from hitting the ground.

Breathing heavily, Cloud tried to regain his bearings to try and head back inside. He wanted to get bandaged up quickly to stop the bleeding from the chest.

*PSHHHHH*

Cloud yelled in pain when suddenly his arms and legs spewed blood on the dirt field. His arms and legs bleed heavily, making it hard for Cloud to continue to move.

'Shit! My body couldn't take the amount of power released!' Cloud thought while struggling to stand.

'I've got to-!' before Cloud could finish his thought, he heard a voice nearby. He couldn't hear what they were saying but, he did see a sign of them before he blacked out.

A blur of yellow and red.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Yeah so I just got some free time on my hands and sort of rushed this chapter. I wanted to at least post something this month.**

 **If some of you haven't noticed, I tried to do some actions similar to Dissidia Final Fantasy. I played a lot of it recently and it is what motivated me on writing some more. So if you read a fight scene, just think of Dissidia Cloud's fighting style is being taken into order. I love the game so I will be influenced by it a lot for most of the fight scenes.**

 **If you didn't understand anything please just ask. In a professional manner of course. I tend to ignore all caps and rages reviews. I like to answer questions, just know that the system to answer them are still a bit fuzzy for me so if I don't answer them, its probably because I'm to stupid to figure out how. :P**

 **Onto the next topic. An Arcs Best Friend is shaky for me right now. Monster hunter has been off the radar for me as of now but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning it. I just need that spark of inspiration like I had for this story. Maybe Monster Hunter X will help with that? But anyways, yeah I'm not writing for that story for a while. Zillow did promise like 6 chapters after all. I already** **got the plot and everything, just the time is tight. (Plus the extra time I do have is used for playing games or writing and rewriting chapters. T-T)**

 **Finally, I might post another story to just get it out there. A I had it on my mind for a while and was determined and inspired enough to write the first chapter with 8000 words and above. I'll say that it is a Fairy Tail fic so if ya want to read it go ahead!**

 **If you see any mistakes, don't worry, I'll fix them soon, I just wanted to post something for ya.**

 **Oh yeah! A poll is started on my page so get to voting!**

 **Instead of just asking in chapter, I'm going to put a poll for if you want a harem or love triangle or just one relationship. So get on it people!**

 **Thats all I needed to say so...I'LL SEEE YAAAA!**


End file.
